Submarines' Chair
by The Dirfting Cloud
Summary: When the young Trafalgar siblings, Franchise, Law and Code, recieves a old but functional chair from Doflamingo (Don), they were overjoyed. Not because he gave them a chair, it was something else...
1. Chapter 1

To which what attracted Law and his youngest sister, Code's attention was a chair, a chair with many tiny wheels and a leather cushion. To the 11 years old and 8 years old Trafalgar siblings' eyes, that chair has something _special_.

Don was in Trafalgar siblings' office and certainly not in their laboratories. He had offered his old chair to one of the siblings while he stole a new leather chair for himself. Law and Code were not sure whether to enter or not. Don had spotted them gazing into their office.

"Get your asses in here!" He shouted with his smirk.

They obliged and enter cautiously. Today Franchise was out in the court again to defend a patient and they were elder sister-less. Surely Franchise would know what to do in this unexpected situation.

Don tapped the chair, "I giving this junk to you. As you can see it's still new."

Unfortunately, Don's telltale was disrupted by the bored gaze in their eyes. Law was a doctor and Code was a scientist, they could tell from fake to real and from old to new. Their grey eyes were extremely sharp, so was their sister's black orb eye.

Ignoring their dispassionate gleam, he continued, "You can do whatever you want with it."

Code meekly raised a hand and an inquiring look was fixed in her sleepy eyes, "Even destroy it?"

Don considered for a while, putting on a thoughtful front on his smiley face. He glanced at their faces and saw the eager and serious expression. Today he was in a rather good mood and he willingly enlightened them. He outstretched his arms and ruffled their dark blue hair.

"You can do whatever you want with it!" he announced.

He left the room, seeing their very rare excited expression. The two had always been frowning and emotionless. Trafalgar Law and Code getting all excited? They must be up to something! Nevertheless, Don was eager to see what's up their sly sleeve.


	2. Chapter 2

Franchise, 13 years old, back from her practice case and walked towards her shared office. She was successful but her opponent was quite skilful, causing her a few loses. However she learnt from her mistakes and hoped on improving more. As she gracefully and cheerfully glided into the large room, her black orb eyes blinked several times in confusion. In front of her eyes were her siblings inspecting a _chair_? Later she observed that the familiarity of that chair was the one from Don Quixote Doflamingo's office.

She was about to lectured about stealing and the dreadful consequences when Law saw his sister and casually informed her of Don's _generosity_.

"So what are you doing?" she asked.

Code, though busily taking down notes about the chair, replied emotionlessly, "We're working on a project."

"Can't you do it outside?"

It was Law's turn to answer, "We can't until we have ensured that this chair is in perfect condition."

Franchise didn't mind their eccentricity and instead decided to join in, "Mind if I join in?"

She had already known of their project. Why? She had already seen a blueprint of their project. Law and Code didn't mind extra help. Franchise reached out for the door and closed and locked it. She had expected that her siblings wouldn't like any interruptions and would get quite unhappy about it if it were to happen.

She had remembered clearly when a foolish pirate had rudely intruded while they were still in a middle of finishing their projects, they had beat that idiot until he was barely recognizable!

Don was very curious what they wanted to do with his discarded chair and decided to take a casual peek. He walked across the hall rather slowly. However, lady luck wasn't with him, the door to the three brats office was closed and locked tight. But he could hear the sound of construction going on. He heard drilling, hammering and more drilling. '_What the hell is going on?_' Don inquired frowning, '_How can one old and useless chair cost this much work?_'


	3. Chapter 3

Don, once again, made another attempt on peeking. He did the usual methods: Walking past the hallway, tried looking through the keyhole, through the window, breaking through the window, breaking the knob and the door and various attempts that would destroy the Trafalgars' office.

"Franchise, Law, Code!" he said ceremoniously.

The siblings were in the kitchen feeding their hungry stomachs. They turned their adorable eyes at him from their breakfast. He couldn't resist patting Franchise's cheeks, ruffling Law's hair and pinching Code's cheeks.

"I'm sending you on a trip to the mall with Baby 5." he suggested, "You can't be in my crew with if you keep on wearing those junks!"

Baby 5 looked shocked at Don and pointed to herself confusingly. Don turned to Baby 5:

"I need you to buy some clothes for them and make them look trendy."

Baby 5 flushed, placing her painted fingers on her lips. Her parted lips were meant to make a sound but were silenced by the word 'need' that resounded in her head.

"As long as you need me," she said dramatically, "I'll do it with my life! Let's go Franchise, Law, Code!"

She dragged off the siblings to the biggest mall in Dressrosa without leaving them a moment to protest. Satisfied, Don immediately went out of the kitchen and grabbed the servants' access keys on the way. If vandalizing their properties didn't work, Don would have to do it normally. Unfortunately, since he owned a mansion, the number of keys on the key ring was uncountable. He stands over the door with a frustrated expression.

Meanwhile, on the way to the mall, Baby 5 was gaily leading the way with her hands joined to Law and Code while the eldest walked in front.

"Franchise," – Code caught her sister's undivided attention – "Did you lock the door?"

"You mean our office?"

Law nodded for his younger sister.

Franchise's face looked thoughtful for a moment before replying with an bright and cheery smile: "No~!"

Dear readers,

I will be using the Trafalgar siblings' to make a few romance stories.

Unfortunately, I could not decide the siblings' partners. So I shall take in your suggestion and votes.

I have a few suggestions in mind:

CodexKidd and LawxOC

I could not figure out the right One Piece guy to be Franchise's partner...

Yours Truely,

Sleeping-Marionette


	4. Chapter 4

Don was getting utterly irritated. He tried everything to trespass into the Trafalgar brats' office but ended up back into his own, sulking. Though time passed by quickly, Don felt like it has been decades in his various failed attempts. He gazed out the window and cursed the sun for being too bright and cheery, however something struck his attention. On the open meadow stood tall and proud was his earlier office chair sun-tanning. Lady Luck was with him. He smirked and immediately made his way down.

He scanned the area for the three siblings but not one insight, not even his servants and crewmates could be spotted.

Law drew opened the curtains and he instantly caught sight of Don inspecting their experiment. Law was confused: Why would Don want to inspect on their experiment? He wasn't interested in these things!

"Franchise, Code," he turned to his siblings. The confusion in his voice had quickly alarmed them. They gathered around the window to check the situation.

"Should we tell him about _that_ chair?" Franchise suggested. Her siblings looked away, avoiding eye contact with their elder sister. Franchise made a small smile. She drew the curtains covering the sight of the lovely meadow and the generous amount of sunlight. She joined her hands and gave a radiant smile, "We saw nothing of Don and the medical bomb chair."

* * *

I forgot to mention that the siblings' romance stories will be when they are young adults not when they were children.

Enjoy!


	5. Chapter 5

Don approached the chair cautiously. The chair, made by the hands of the three prodigy brats, is dangerous. Not to mention that Vegapunk had taught them…

The chair could be highly dangerous but Don would like to think of it as the brats' work. The chair made by children wouldn't be _that_ dangerous. Ceasar's and Vegapunk's inventions are to be feared but a child's, Don doesn't think so otherwise.

He reached out a finger and _**touched**_ it!

But nothing happened…

Don heaved a sigh, what was he nervous about? He crushed down onto the seat and looked up at the glaring sun. "It was disappointing." He muttered.

Suddenly, a thick metal locked his arms and chest to the chair and started speeding forward. The velocity of the chair was extremely fast that he couldn't retort against the wind hitting his face, much less talk or shout.

People cleared a path for him and the chair.

Soon Don saw a vest ocean ahead and the chair jumped from the dock. Now, they were in mid-air. Tears were flooding out of Don's eyes due to the chair. And when he thought he would sink into the bottomless pit of the merciless sea, the chair exploded!

Green smokes and ashes filled the accident. The police had condoned the area off from the curious citizens of Dressrosa.

"Should we make another one?" Franchise suggested with an oblivious smile.

She was enjoying her siblings' scene…

Her two siblings sat down on a dark corner growing mushrooms and moss. They were depressed of their 'runaway' project.

"What's the point?" Law drew a circle on the floor.

"All… of… our… hard work…" Code sulked.

"I knew that repainting was a bad idea, though." Franchise added salt on their wounds.

Vergo peeked through the door curiously. Vergo hasn't been hearing the drills and construction work lately and he wanted to ask of their latest contraption but…

_May it's not the best time to be asking them…_, Vergo thought thoughtfully.


	6. Chapter 6: Omake!

_Omake!_

Franchise (Happy face): Hello, readers! My siblings and I will be explaining more about the **Medical Bomb chair**~!

Law (Poker Face): The chair contains a special healing serum…

Code (Poker Face): Induced with a radioactive chemical.

Law: And can explode if there is any violent movement.

Code: The ashes and smoke contains the healing after effects of the bomb.

Franchise: These chemicals and serums are liquefied to fill the air occupied space in the chair like the Column and the manual base.

Law: For the leather, it is coated underneath with a near-solidified state.

Code: Though we painted the chair pink for appearance, we let it lay in the sun to completely solidify the ingredients.

Law: And the colour pink reflects light which makes it easier for the substance to harden and that day the air was cool which also acts as a component for making it solidify.

Franchise: For your information, the thing needs to cool down otherwise like metals to take its shape. And because of the need for violent movement, we've made it an automatic chair~!

Law (Sweat drop): It was Franchise's idea.

Code: Franchise's idea.

Franchise (Dark aura): The chair can detect pressure and weight and will instantly grab its victim~! The chair will then move in a speed of light in a straight line! Oh, and it won't stop until the chemicals are mixed and the chair is destroyed~!

Vegapunk: Quite impressive~! I hope you'll do much better.

Don (Angry): Don't encourage them, you geezer!


End file.
